Tow hooks are often employed on an automotive vehicle, such as a truck, to allow a user to attach an article utilizing a tow strap or a chain. Typically, the tow hook is provided on a front end of the vehicle. The tow hook may be attached to an object that is to be towed by the vehicle or the vehicle with the tow hook may be attached to another vehicle or wench if the vehicle is to be towed or pulled when, for example, it is stuck in heavy mud or under other such conditions.
Typically, tow hooks are provided on larger more powerful vehicles such as trucks that have substantial towing capacity. Such vehicles are generally larger and taller often making it difficult to access the engine compartment in order to conduct servicing or repairs including, for example, checking and topping off fluid levels such as windshield washer fluid, transmission fluid, brake fluid, radiator fluid and engine oil.
This document relates to a dual function tow hook including an integral step with a safe non-slip foothold for easy, elevated access to the engine compartment of the vehicle.